Last Love
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [END]Flashkback yang membuat Luhan terus bersikukuh untuk tetap menunggu Sehun kembali. HunHan/BL/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/HunHanday/Hunhan Born 11 Januari
1. ONE

Tittle : Last Love

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun Xi Luhan)

Genre : Romance

Length : Three Shoot

Rated : T

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!

 **Hunhan Born 11 Januari**

* * *

 **ONE**

* * *

 **Luhan pov**

Cahaya sang mentari mulai mengitip lewat celah jendela kamarku. Dengan malu-malunya cahaya itu menyebar ke setiap sudut rungan ini. Aku terbangun setelah mendengar alaram yang memang sudah ku setting pukul 6 pagi. Ku dudukkan tubuh ini diatas kasurku yang nyaman untuk mengembalikan nyawaku secara utuh dan sadar. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menelusuri setiap sudut kamar ini. Pandangan ku terarah pada sebuah lukisan sepasang mata, dengan sorotan tajam lukisan mata sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan yang jelas aku tau itu adalah mata ku. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Membawaku kedalam mimpi ku semalam. Setelah hampir setahun lebih hilang dari pandanganku bersama setengah hatiku yang ia bawa. Semalam aku memimpikan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku senang. Dan di dalam mimpiku. Kami berada di ujung jalan dengan dua cabang yang entah akan menuju kemana. Akupun memilih jalur kanan dan dia memilih jalur kiri. Sambil berlalu di tak lagi memanggilku nama kesayangannya untuk ku "Luhannie", tapi di memanggilku "Hyung". Di ujung jalan itu dia melambaikan tangan dan berseru, "Hyung, jangan lupa untuk bahagia, ya? Aku akan kembali."

Dalam mimpiku itu aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda aku meng- iya-kan permintaannya. Kami pun berpisah. Aku terharu mengingat mimpiku semalam. Mungkin melupakannya adalah cara yang terbaik. Entah kapan aku bisa benar-benar melupakannya ataupun bertemu lagi dengannya. Bahkan untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru aku pun masih belum mampu. Mungkin aku akan terus menunggu hingga hatiku benar-benar lelah untuk menunggunya kembali. Hingga siap untuk melepaskannya pergi. Meskipun hingga kini aku diam-diam masih menunggunya kembali.

Pagi ini aku melintasi lorong ruang perkuliahan. Saat itulah aku berjalan menuju ke ruang A7. Sedikit kenangan masalalu terlintas begitu saja. Dimana aku bertemu dengan dia untuk pertamakali akibat kecerobohanku.

…

Flashback On

 _ **Semua berawal dari ketidak sengajaan.**_

Pagi itu. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat jalan terburu-buru menuju ke ruang kuliah hari ini. Kulirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangan kiriku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 08.45 KST. Itu berati perkuliahan sebentar lagi akan dimulai, sekitar 5 menit lagi.

Dari lorong gedung perkuliahan ini. Aku melihat dosen ku sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang A7 yang merupakan ruang perkuliahan yang aku tuju dan professor Park, salah satu dosen terbaik yang mengajar ilmu seni rupa murni juga berjalan kearah sana.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin terlambat, apalagi terkena hukuman dari professor Park untuk tidak memasuki ruang perkuliahan. Saking kencangnya aku berlari dengan melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri ku ini. Aku tak melihat ada seseorang keluar dari ruang A5 dan seketika aku menabraknya.

Buku skect beserta proyek gambaran tugas dari professor Park yang aku pegang di tangan kanan terlempar ke atas hingga semua kertas berterbangan dan mendarat tepat di atas tubuh ku. Akupun jatuh dan mendarat tepat diatas tubuh namja yang aku tabrak tadi. Namja itu terlihat syok begitupun juga diriku hingga aku hanya menutup mataku. Tak lama aku mendengar suara namja itu.

"Maaf. Bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas ku?"

Seketika mataku terbuka dan berhadapan dengan mata namja itu. Entah mengapa mata itu begitu mempesona dimataku. Untuk sekali lagi namja itu mengingatkan pada ku untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuh ku?"

"Ow.. ne. Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Aku langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh namja itu setelah kedua kalinya ia memperingatkanku dan segera meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Usai menyingkir dari atas tubuh namja. Namja itu ikut bangun dari tempatnya tadi. Sedangkan aku segera memunguti tugas-tugas yang berceceran di lantai di bantu oleh namja itu. Setelah lembaran ku terkumpul aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu mengingat pasti professor Park sudah memasuki ruangan perkuliahan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan maaf aku harus pergi. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Beruntungnya diriku saat itu, karena aku tidak sampai diusir keluar oleh professor Park hari itu karena datang terlambat.

…

Usai jam perkuliahan professor Park selesai. Seperti biasah aku akan menunggu jam perkuliahan setelah itu di sebuah perpustakaan yang berada di kampus ku. Aku menggiring diriku sendiri menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit ku. Karena disana aku bisa membuat beberapa gambar. Suasana tenang membuat diriku nyaman ketika aku membuat beberapa goresan gambar di buku skect ku. Saat aku berniat mengeluarkan buku itu. Kurogoh seluruh tas ku dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja. Namun nihil, buku itu tidak bisa kutemukan. Buku skect dengan sampul berwarna babyblue itu berisi beberapa lukisan potrett diriku, teman-teman, dan beberapa orang yang tanpa sengaja aku gambar.

Dengan segera aku menyudahi kegiatan ku di perpustakaan dan segera beranjak menuju ke tempat aku menabarak seorang tadi pagi. Aku mencari di sekitar tempat ku jatuh. Bahkan beberapa orang yang ku tanya tak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan buku skect dengan sampul berwana babyblue.

Aku pun mengela nafas dalam-dalam karena aku tak bisa menemukan buku itu. Semoga seseorang menemukan buku itu dan mengembalikannya padaku. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menuju ke tempat perkuliahan selanjutnya.

…

Setelah beberapa minggu tak ada kabar berita mengenai buku skect ku. Bahkan aku meminta Baekhyun dan Xiumin untuk membatuku mencari keberadaan buku itu. Tapi buku itu bak hilang ditelan bumi. Dan tak dapat ditemukan. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku harus mengganti dengan buku yang baru, tetapi tetap dengan buku skect berwana babyblue meskipun bentuk sampulnya tak lagi sama.

…

Sore itu saat kedua sahabatku pulang dan tidak bisa menemaniku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari professor Park karena kebetulan meraka ada acara keluarga. Membuatku berakhir di perpustakaan sendirian. Tapi tak apa karena aku suka dengan tempat ini. Suasana yang sepi dan tenang membuatku selalu merasa betah untuk berlama-lama disini.

Aku duduk di sudut ruangan perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku di atas meja yang menghadap keluar jendela. Dari jendela itu terlihat cahaya mentari yang seperti enggan untuk kembali pada peraduannya. Gambaran matahari tebenam yang sangat indah dengan awan yang bergardasi warna kuning, orange, merah, hingga ke jingga dan kemudian menggelap-mengelap hingga langit berubah menjadi gelap menandakan hari sudah malam.

Aku memfokuskan diriku pada tugas lagi, usai melihat pemandangan terbenamnya sang mentari dari balik jendela tepat berada di sudut ruangan perpustakaan ini. Sampai aku tak menyadari seseorang datang menghampiri diriku.

"Maaf. Mangganggu. Bukankah kau namja yang menabrakku di lorong fakultas seni beberapa waktu lalu?"

Seketika aku menengok kearah namja itu dengan gugup ang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhku.

"Ah, ne. Ternyata kau. Maaf saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru datang ke ruang perkuliahan dan saat aku berlari sambil mengecek jam di tangan ku. Aku tidak melihat mu keluar dari ruangan itu. Maaf sampai menabrakmu."

"Em, sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apapun pada diriku kan."

"Ne. Syukurlah."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ini, aku menemukannya tergeletak di depan pintu. Aku mengejarmu waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Beberapa hari aku datang ketempat itu berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu dan mengembalikan buku itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukanmu. Untuk itu, kebetulan sekali aku melihatmu berada di sini. Dan aku yakin buku itu sangat penting untuk mu."

"Blue (panggilan untuk buku ku), terimakasih sudah menemukan buku ini. Buku skect ini sangat berarti untuk ku."

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu simpanlah baik-baik buku itu. Jangan sampai hilang lagi."

"Hehe.. Iya. Em maaf boleh tau namamu?"

"Ow iya aku lupa. Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun. Namamu siapa?"

"Xi Luhan."

…

Setelah petemun di perpustkaan waktu itu. Entah mengapa aku lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Apalagi saat mendekati kegiatan pagelaran seni yang akan digelar di kampus ku sebagai peringatan hari jadi kampus yang ke-64 tahun. Intensitas bertemu kami lebih banyak dilakukan. Karena aku adalah mahasiswa fakultas seni jurusan seni rupa. Sehingga untuk membuat dekorasi untuk panggung, pameran maupun beberapa karya-karya yang di tampilkan. Juga Sehun bersama bandnya berlatih di atas panggung.

Flashback Off

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam mengingat kejadian itu.

Siang nanti usai jam perkuliahan berakhir. Aku berencana membeli beberapa peralatan melukis. Karena sepertinya cat dan beberapa kuas ku telah habis dan rusak untuk beberapa nomor kuas 3, 5, 7 dan 12.

Aku segera beranjak dari ruang perkuliahan menuju ke toko peralatan kesenian yang terletak tak jauh dari kampusku. Begitu aku memasuki tempat itu. Mata ku di suguhi pemandangan sebuah gitar acoustic berwarna hitam lengkap dengan beberapa peralatan musik lainnya yang entah apa namanya aku pun tak tau.

Melihat gitar acoustic hitam itu membawaku teringat pada kejadian dulu. Dengan gitar yang hampir sejenis dengan yang pernah dimainkannya untuk ku.

Flashback On

Siang itu seperti biasanyanya kami makan siang bersama, dengan aku membawa bekal untuk kami berdua yang merupakan hasil masakanku. Meskipun aku tak pandai sekali memasak, tapi aku masih bisa memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Tentunya dengan membuat menu-menu yang mudah untuk dibuat dan bergizi.

Seperti biasah kami makan di taman kampus di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang sehingga bisa menutupi diri kami dari terik matahari siang itu.

"Nah.. Sehunna, ayo kita makan." Sambil membuka kotak bekal yang aku bawa.

"Hari ini kau membawakan bekal apa, hyung?"

"Hanya ada telur gulung, nugget sapi, tumis buncis dan brokoli hijau dan juga sup kimci. Untuk penutupnya aku hanya membawa apel dan pisang. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkanmu ini." Aku hanya menunduk karena merasa tidak pandai memasak.

"Ini lebih dari cukup, hyung. Lihatlah.. Bahkan kau membuat telur gulung ini dengan cantik. Aku jadi lapar. Bolehkan aku makan sekarang?"

Seketika aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan binar senang dimataku.

"Hem.. Tentu Sehun. Selamat makan."

Akhirnya makan siang kami berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi hari itu tidak berakhir hanya makan siang saja. Entah mengapa Sehun malah memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars "Just The Way You Are" dengan versinya sendiri dan merubah di beberapa liriknya.

Sehun bernyanyi sambil menatap begitu dalam langsung ke arah ku. Karena hal itu, membuat hampir seluruh wajahku berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Aku benar-benar malu. Apalagi saat beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang berada di sekitar kami, ikut berkumpul dan menikmati permainan musik dan nyanyian Sehun.

Usai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, banyak dari mahasisawa yang menyaksikan acara tadi langsung bertepuk tangan, tanda bahwa mereka menyukai lagu yang dinyanyikan Sehun tadi. Kemudian kerumunan itu pun menghindar, sehingga suasana kembali menjadi seperti semula.

"Kau bernyanyi dan bermain gitar dengan sangat baik, Sehun-ah."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau terlau memuji, Luhan hyung."

"Tidak Sehun, inilah kenyataannya kalau suaramu bagus."

"Haaahh, baiklah. Tapi terimakasih ya."

"Sama-sama Sehun-ah."

Flashback Off

Akupun menghampiri letak gitar itu di pajang. Memandangi bentuk gitar itu seakan gitar itu memilik aura yang mengudang diriku untuk menyentuhnya. Hingga seorang pelayan toko itu menghampiri ku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nak?"

"Em.." Jawabku dengan nada bingung.

"Mungkin anda ingin mencoba memainkannya untuk mendengarkan suara gitar ini?"

Ketika pelayan itu akan meraih gitar itu untuk memperlihatkan padaku. Seketika aku berkata padanya kembali.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi saya pun tidak bisa memainkannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan memainkannya untuk mu, nak. Agar kau tau suaranya seperti apa. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Penjaga toko memainkan gitar itu dengan baik dan mengalunkan lagu "Little Child" dengan merdunya. Aku pun terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang ia mainkan. Tebuk tangan riuh oleh pengunjung yang sempat melihat pejaga toko yang memainkan gitar tadi di akhir lagu itu. Begitu juga tepuk tangan dariku.

"Bagaimana, nak? Apa tadi sudah mendengarkan suara merdu yang di hasilkan oleh gitar ini? Dan bagaimana pendapat mu?"

"Suara gitar yang di hasil kan begitu merdu, dengan alunan lagu yang anda mainkan. Membawa saya ikut terhanyut ke dalam setiap bait lagu yang anda nyanyikan."

"Jadi, apa kau tertarik untuk membelinya?"

"Maaf tuan, seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Kalau saya tidak bisa memainkannya. Mungkin lain kali ketika saya memiliki uang yang cukup saya akan membelinya."

"Oh tentu, nak. Jika kau ingin membeli gitar ketika kau sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang. Kau bisa datang kesini. Akan aku tunjukkan gitar yang bagus dan cocok untuk mu."

"Tentu, tuan. Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, nak"

Kemudian aku pamit pada penjaga tokok itu untuk kebagian lain yaitu peralatan melukis. Segera aku mencari peralatan melukis yang aku butuhkan dan membayarnya kekasir. Lalu bergegas pulang. Namun saat akan pulang. Hujan turun begitu derasnya saat aku menuju ke halte bis. Sebelum aku bisa mencapai halte bis, hujan benar-benar deras.

Aku berlari dan berhenti di sebuah kedai bubble tea. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, akupun memesan sebuah bubble tea rasa taro dan satu lagi bubble tea rasa coklat. Aku memilih duduk di sudut kedai itu, yang memiliki jendela besar langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Sebuah tanaman hijau entah apa itu namanya di letakkan di sudut dekat tempatku duduk. Dari sini aku bisa melihat keluar jendela dimana jalanan disana di guyur hujan deras. Tak lama pesanan buble tea ku datang.

Ku letakkan buble tea rasa tao di depan ku dan bubble tea coklat dihadapan bubble tea rasa taro tadi. Seakan-akan aku minum di temani oleh dirinya. Karena dia begitu menggemari bubble tea rasa coklat. Yap.. Oh Sehun begitu menyukai bubble tea rasa coklat.

Flashback On

Karena acara peringatan ulang tahun fakultas kami tinggal dua minggu lagi. Kami jadi terbiasa menikmati waktu senggang dengan hanya mengobrol selain makan siang. Seperti hari ini. Aku dan Sehun pergi ke kedai bubble tea dekat halte bis usai pulang kuliah. Sehun memesankan bubble tea kesukaan ku yatu bubble tea rasa tar, dan ia memesan bubble tea rasa coklat yang memang favorit nya, juga beberapa makanan ringan seperti kentang goreng saus keju. Kami memilih duduk di sudut kedai bubble tea yang bertepatan dengan sebuah jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke jalan raya. Kami pun berbincang lama.

"Bagaimana persiapan anak seni rupa? Apakah dekorasi dan karya untuk pameran sudah selesai?"

"Em.. hampir seratus persen persiapan. Untuk masalah karya yang akan di pamerkan memang sudah kami persiapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk kami kumpulkan. Tapi untuk persiapan dekorasi sepertinya butuh sedikit perbaikan di area pamerannya. Karena belum semua karya dari anak rupa terkumpul. Sehingga kami belum bisa memutuskan berapa karya yang bisa dipamerkan. Lalu bagaimana persiapan dari jurusan musik sendiri?"

"Oh.. begitu ya. Jadi masih belum bisa di tentukan akan memarmerkan berapa karya. Dari jurusan musik ada kami telah menyiapkan beberapa penampilan dengan kolaborasi jurusaan seni tari dan teater untuk pembukanya. Dan beberapa band yang juga ikut mengisi dalam acara itu."

"Lalu, apa band mu ikut mengisi acara tersebut?"

"Tentu saja, kami sudah berlatih dengan giat untuk penampilan di acara ulang tahun fakultas seni kali ini."

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun mengenai band nya yang berlatih dengan giat dalam acara itu.

"Cantik.." (Sehun bergumam)

"Apa yang kau katakana?"

"Tidak ada."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban darinya aku pun melanjutkan acara makan kentang goreng keju dan kemudian menyeruput bubble tea yang ada di genggaman tangan kiri ku.

"Em .. Luhan hyung. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Bertanyalah."

"Bagaimanakah tipe ideal mu? Maaf mungkin aku-.." Aku sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk saat ini aku masih belum memikirkan seperti apa tipe ideal untuk ku. Karena aku masih belum siap untuk menerima seseorang kembali untuk mendapatkan hatiku, untuk sekarang ini." Aku mengatakkannya sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oh.. Maaf hyung, karena lancang bertanya seperti itu."

"Hem.. tenang saja Sehun-ah. Aku tidak akan marah karena pertanyaan mu."

Aku berusaha menyakinkannya bahwa diriku tidak marah karena pertanyaannya. Aku benar- benar tidak bisa menerima siapapun untuk sekarang ini. Karena luka hati ku itu masing menganga, bahkan merasa seakan ditaburi oleh garam. Atau istilah lain hatiku benar-benar hancur. Tapi aku berusaha berdiri lagi dan beranjak dari hal itu.

Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan kami. Aku pun berusaha membahas hal-hal lain. Dan itu berhasil mengembalikan suasana seperti awal.

"Hyung. Sabaiknya kita pulang karena hari menjelang sore."

"Hem, nne Sehun-ah. Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang."

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju ke halte bis. Tak lama bis datang kami pun memutuskan untuk berpisah karena Sehun dan aku memiliki rute bis yang berbeda. Dengan bis ku yang berangkat terlebih dahulu. Aku menaiki bi situ, dan dri jendela bi situ aku melambaikan tangan padannya. Dia membalas lambaian tanganku.

Flashback Off

Tak terasa bubble tea rasa taro yang dari tadi ku minum sudah habis. Bahkan bubble tea coklat yang ada dihadapanku sudah mulai mencair. Karena hujan juga sudah redah. Akupun segera beranjak dari kedai bubble tea itu dan berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang dengan menenteng sebuah bubble tea yang hampir cair seluruhnya.

...

TBC

* * *

mian typo bertebaran


	2. TWO

Tittle : Last Love

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Length **:** Three Shoot

Rated : T

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!

 **Hunhan Born 11 Januari**

* * *

 **TWO**

* * *

Hari ini adalah acara yang di tunggu-tunggu setiap mahasiswa fakultas seperti tahun lalu. Acara peringatan hari jadi fakultas seni yang ke-65. Suasananya masih tetap sama seperti tahun lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah kenangannya.

…

Flashback On

"Sehun, penampilanmu benar-benar bagus." Aku datang menghampirinya di bawah panggung dengan membawakan sebotol minuman dingin. Dan Sehun dengan segera menerima minuman itu dan menenggak habis isi minuman itu. Aku begitu terpesona melihatnya minum dan dahinya yang penuh keringat membuatnya terlihat uuhh.. lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Haaahh, segarnya. Terimakasih Luhan hyung."

"Hem, sama-sama Sehun."

"Hyung ayo temani akuj melihat-lihat lukisan yang dipamerkan dari jurusan mu."

"Hem, ayo." Aku berjalan lebih dulu di depannya sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju ke area pameran rupa.

"Aku juga ingin melihat karya mu, Luhannie hyung."

…

Kami sampai di area pameran dari jurusan seni rupa.

"Luhan hyung, yang mana karya mu?"

"Yang ini Sehun."

"Wah, kau membuat lukisan siluet dengan memadukan ranting-ranting. Unik sekali, Luhan hyung."

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin membuat karya yang sedikit berbeda dari karya yang biasanya aku buat, Sehun"

"Hyung, tapi sepertinya aku tau ini siluet siapa. Em .. em.. . Kalau aku tidak salah menebak. Ini siluet ku kan hyung?" Aku langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang seakan-akan menjadi pernyataan dari mulut tipis itu,

"Kau benar Sehun-ah. Ini memang siluet mu." Aku menjawabnya sambil merunduk malu.

"Wah, aku terharu sekali melihat ini hyung. Terimaksih, ne."

"Iya Sehun-ah. Sama-sama."

Akhirnya hari itu Sehun meminta ku untuk ikut berfoto dengan karya yang ku buat dengan banyak pose saking senangnya gambar siluetnya ada dalam pameran.

Flashback Off

Aku terhanyut kembali dalam kenangan itu hingga meneteskan air mata.

…

Kegiatanku sekarang adalah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk skripsi ku karena sebentar lagi aku berada di semester akhir. Karena hal itu pula yang mengharuskan ku membuat sebuah karya dengan ukuran hampir 2 meter kali 2 meter sebagai bahan ujian kelulusan yang harus aku lakukan.

Hampir sebulan ini aku mengerjakan proyek ku. Dan masih belum ada seratus persen lukisan ini akan selesai. Akhirnya aku mencoba menghibur diri dengan mengistirahatkan sejenak otakku dengan memutar musik yang ada di dalam mp3 ponsel ku.

Di deretan daftar putar, aku melihat sebuah judul lagu. Yang entah mengapa dulu sering ku putar. Dan seakan terlewatkan begitu saja sekarang ketika aku memutar mp3 di ponsel ku. Lagu itu berjudul "Just a Moment" sebuah lagu yang di tulis oleh Dia dan diarasemen sendiri olehnya. Aku pun menekan tombol play dan mendengarkan lagu itu.

…

Flashback On

Malam itu ketika aku sedang mengerjakan skectsa gambar untuk tugas dari professor Park. Sebuah notif pesan masuk muncul di layar ponsel ku. Dengan segera aku membukannya.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Dengarkan ini._

Aku segera mengunduh sebuah file yang di kirim padaku. File itu berbentuk mp3. Aku segera mengambil earphone yang tergeletak di atas kesurku, kemudian menge-play lagu itu.

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang dikiramkan Sehun pada ku. Mencerna setiap bait kata-kata dalam lagu itu. Hingga lagu itu usai. Dan sebuah notif pesan masuk datang kembali dari orang yang sama.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Lagu itu untuk mu. ^^_

 _To: Oh Sehun_

 _Terimakasih. ^^_

Dan untuk pertamakalina aku mempunyai sebuah lagu favorit yang di buat oleh seseorang yang kini sedikit memenuhi otak ku.

Flashback Off

…

Aku memutar kembali lagu itu setelah lama tak memutanya lagi. Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar dan berfikir mungkin dengan merebahkan diriku di atas kasur akan membuat rasa lelah di tubuh ku berkurang. Dengan perlahan ku naikkan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan membaringkan tubuhku di atasnya dengan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ku pandangi ke arah coretan-coretan hasil lukisan ku dari nol hingga sekarang. Karena beberapa ku tempel di tempat yang terlihat seperti mading kecil.

Mataku menelusuri tiap-tiap hasil karyaku yang ku susun rapi meski tanpa bingkai di atas sana dari tempat tidurku. Kemudian aku menelusuri lagi sebuah gambar mata yang ku membuat mataku tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat. Dan membuat seluruh tubuhku mendekat ke meja belajar yang tak jauh dari kasurku. Aku mengangkat sebuah gambar mata tajam bak mata elang yang telah terbingkai rapi tadi dari tempatnya semula. Yaitu di atas meja belajar. Aku memandangnya begitu dalam.

…

Flashback On

Hari itu, seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Kami semakin dekat saja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Komunikasi kami tak pernah terlambat. Apalagi candaan Sehun yang selalu membuatku terkikik saat membalas pesan dari dia. Bahkan kadang membuat ku blusing karena kata-katanya hingga wajah ku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Malam itu aku melihat Sehun mengganti sebuah foto profil di sebuah akun social medianya dengan gambar mata elangnya. Entak mengapa aku suka saat melihat sorotan kedua mata itu. Begitu tegas dan.. entah seperti apa aku bisa mendiskripsikannya. Yang aku tau, mata itu seakan menghipnotisku untuk semakin jatuh padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa meyakinkan hal itu karena aku masih menyatukan serpihan-serpihan hati ku yang hancur. Tapi dengan dekatnya sehun sedikit membawa obat untuk luka itu.

Aku segera mengunduh foto itu. Entah mengapa aku ingin melukisnya. Dengan segera aku mengambil selembar buku skect dan mengeluarkan anak-anak ku yaitu pensil dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Aku pun melukisnya. Aku melukis sepasang mata yang berbeda. Mataku dan matanya ku gambar menjadi satu. Menghasilkan sepasang mata yang unik. Dengan sorotan mata yang berbeda.

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang membangunkanku dengan silaunya. Semalam aku tertidur di meja belajar setelah selasai membuat lukisan mata dari Oh Sehun. Dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku dan memotretnya lansung. Kemudian mengirimnya ke Sehun pagi itu. Tak berapa lama terdengar notif balasan dari Sehun.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Benarkah ini gambar mata ku? Dan sebelahnya biar ku tebak.. mata rusa ini.. milikmu.._

 _Ini benar-benar baggus._

 _Aku akan menggunakannya untuk mengganti gambar profil ku._

 _Terimaksih Luhan hyung. ^^_

 _To: Oh Sehun_

 _Sama" ^^_

Usai mengirim foto gambar kolaborasi kedua mata tadi. Aku bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus pagi ini.

Flashback Off

Bahkan lukisan mata itu masih terbingkai rapi di atas meja belajarku. Aku pun tersenyum mengingatnya.

…

Siang itu tak sengaja aku melewati ruang studio musik jurusan musik. Usai menemui Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabat baikku semenjak duduk di bangku Senior High School. Untuk merencanakan libur tahun baru kali ini.

Suara alunan band mahasiswa jurusan musik mengalun dengan kerasnya. Padahal ruangan itu merupakan ruangan musik kedap suara. Aku melirik kea rah kaca besar di dekan pintu ruang studio musik itu. Aku pun terpaku dengan latihan mereka, membawaku kembali pada ingatan ku memasuki raungan itu dengan Sehun.

…

Flashback On

Siang itu Sehun memberiku pesan untuk datang menemuinya di studio musik jurusannya. Dan menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama. Aku pun datang menyusuri jurusan musik dan bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa disana dimana letak studio musik tersebut. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku melihat dari balik kaca besar dekat pintu itu. Terlihat Sebuah band yang sedang berlatih bersama di sana. Salah seorang pemain musik yang memegang bass menghadap drummer dan memunggungi arah pandangan ku.

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun yang merupakan seorang bassis di grup band itu. Seseorang dari mereka yang memegang keyboard melihat ke arahku. Kemudian memberi isyarat pada personil lainnya seakan bertanya, "Apa kau mengenalnnya?" sepeti itu kira-kira isyaratnya. Hingga gitaris lain mencoba menanyakannya pada Sehun. Kemudian Sehun segera berbalik dan menatap diriku. Seketika dia tersenyum dengan tampannya. Sehun memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk berheti sejenak dan menghampiri diriku.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama, Luhan hyung?"

"Tidak Sehun, aku baru sampai."

"Kalau begitu masuklah."

Sehun menarikku masuk ke dalam studio itu. Dan memberiku sebuah kursi kemudian mempersilahkan aku duduk dan menunggu Sehun hingga selesai latihan. Ku kira menunggu disana akan membosankan. Tapi aku malah merasa hanyut dalam permainan musik mereka.

Tak terasa hampir dua jam aku berada di sana. Sehun dan personil lainnya juga membereskan alat-alat yang telah digunakan.

"Kenalkan semua. Ini Luhan hyung senior kita. Ia mahasiswa dari jurusan seni rupa tingkat 3 dan juga anggota dari tim dekorasi acara ulang tahun fakultas kita besok."

"Hai semua, namaku Luhan."

"Kenalkan hyung. Ini Chanyeol hyung sebagai drummer, Kai sebagai gitaris, Suho hyung memegang keyboard, dan DO hyung sebagai vokalis."

Dari sanalah aku mengenal akrab DO yang kebetulan juga mahasiswa tingkat 3 sama sepertiku, Karena dengan kebetulan lagi, ia juga sahabat dari sahabatku Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Ne, Chanyeol hyung. Ada apa?"

"Apakah benar Luhan ini hanya teman mu saja. Tapi sepertinya aku melihat kalian cocok sekali dan saling menyukai."

"Ah.. tidak seperti itu hyung."

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras karena entah mengapa hati ku ikut sakit mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Flashback Off

Seseorang dari dalam studio itu menghampiriku.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Oh.. aku hanya lewat saja, dan tak sengaja melihat band kalian berlatih dengan giatnya,"

"Ah.. seperti itu. Kalau begitu maukan kau masuk dan mendengarkan pendapatmu tentang lagu kami?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku di ijinkan."

"Ayo masuklah."

Akupun diajak masuk ke dalam studio mengikuti ajakan salah seorang personil band itu.

…

Liburan tahun baru kali ini begitu sepi. Bahkan saat penghitungan mundur tahun baru kemari. Yang kulakukan hanyalah tidur lebih awal meskipun aku berakhir tidak bisa tidur karena suara kembang api yang memekik telinga di sekitar tempat tinggalku. Suara kembang api membuatku kembali terjaga. Bahkan sorotan percikan kembang api memantul dari jendela kamarku. Aku pun terbayang akan kejadian tahun baru ditahun lalu.

…

Flashback On

Sore itu.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Apa kau ada acara malam ini?_

 _To: Oh Sehun_

 _Tidak ada. Kenapa?_

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Maukah hyung menemaniku melihat kembang api di pinggir sungai han?_

 _To: Oh Sehun_

 _Tentu. Aku akan menemanimu pergi kesana._

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 Luhanie hyung. ^^_

 _To: Oh Sehun_

Aku senang sekali karena ajakan Sehun untuk melihat kembang api di pinggir sungai Han. Itu artinya mala mini aku akan merayakan pergantian tahun dengan melihat kembang api bersama dengan Sehun. Sedikit banyak dari ajakannya tetap bisa diartikan kencan kan? Aku benar-benar senang sekali.

Jam 10 KST malam. Sehun menjemputku di depan rumah. Aku bersiap mengunakan sebuah kaos putih dan sebuah switer berwarna creem dengan sebuah syal tebal berwarna blue baby yang menghangatkan leher ku.

 _From: Oh Sehun_

 _Aku sudah ada di depan._

 _To : Oh Sehun_

 _Aku akan segera keluar._

Aku pun menghampiri Sehun yang sudah mmenungguku. Aku melihatnya menggunakan sebuah stelan baju yang membuatnya sangat terlihat tampan. Dia mengunakan kaos putih bertuliskan "Hello, My name is…" dengan sebuah kemeja biru berwarna blue baby yang melapisi kaos tadi tanpa mengancing nya dan sebuah jaket bomber yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama Sehun-ah."

"Tenang saja Luhannie hyung. Kau hanya terlambat sebentar."

"Eh, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan nama _Luhannie_?"

"Em, karena kau cantik mala ini." Wajahku langsung memerah karena pujiannya.

"Tidak Sehuniejelek. Aku tidak cantik. Aku itu manly."

"Iya iya Luhanie manly. Em tunggu sebentar. Kau barusan memanggilku apa hyung? Sepertinya aku mendengar kau memanggilu dengan…"

"Sehunnie jelek. Karena kau lebih dulu memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Luhannie. Dan aku tidak suka kau mengataiku cantik" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahku tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menambahkan kata _Jelek_ (T-T), hyung?"

"Em, aku punya presepsi sendiri terhadap kata _Jelek_ pada akhir panggilan nama mu." Aku pun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

Kata _Jelek_ ada akhir panggilan ku untuk Sehun yaitu aku menandai bahwa Sehun sebagai seseorang yang spesial untuku.

"Hah, baiklah kalau itu mau Luhannie hyung. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sebelum jalanan macet total." Sehun pun mengela nafas dan mengiyakan julukan ku padanya. Dan mengajaku segera berangkat setelah memakai jaket beserta helemnya.

"…"

"Ini helm untuk mu. Tidak masalahkan kau naik motor, bersamaku? Apakah Luhannie hyung keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sehunnie jelek. Ayo berangkat!" Usai menerima helm yang diberikan Sehun dan segera memakainya.

"Hyung, berpengganlah! Aku tidak mau kau jatuh." Sehun segera meraih kedua tangan ku dan melingkarkannya di pingganya. "Seperti ini." Karena hal itu membuat pipiku bersemu merah. Sehun tiba-tiba menjalankan motornya yang awalanya pelan kini bertambah kecepatan, sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus berpegangan lebih erat. Kami pun pergi ke sebuah tempat yang entah sehun mengajakku di daerah mana untuk melihat kembang api.

…

Kami sampai di tempat tujuan sekitar setengah jam lebih berkendara. Ketika tempat itu sudah banyak dipadati pengunjung padahal acara masih kurang 1 jam 20 menit. Sehun memarkirkan motonya. Aku merasakan genggaman erat tangan Sehun di telapak tangan ku. Udara yang dingin membuat tangan ku menghangat. Sehun mengajak ku berkeliling sungai hank arena acara kembang api masih lama. Sekitar hampir 25 menit kami memutuskan untuk duduk mencari tempat kosong di antara kerumunan orang disana.

"Luhannie hyung. Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Wajah mu memerah." Sehun sambil menengok kearah ku dengan pandangan memperhatikan.

"Huh, iya Sehunnie. Disini memang sedikit dingin." Sambil menggosok-gosok telapak tangan ku yang terasa membeku.

"Bagaimana kalo aku membantumu menghangatkannya. Apakah ini masih terasa dingin?" Tanya nya sambil ikut mengosok-gosok tangannya pada tangan ku.

"Hem, sudah lebih baik Sehunnie." Aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Sehun ikut membalas senyumanku.

"Hyung. Kau tunggu disini dulu, ne? Aku akan membeli minuman hangat untuk kita." Sehun akan beranjak dan aku langsung memegang tangan kirinya. Seketika Sehun menoleh. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Ne, Luhannie hyung." Aku kembali tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku pergi sebentar." Pamitnya dan hanya ku balas anggukan saja ke arahnya.

Tak sampai sepuluhh menit Sehun kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastic dengan beberapa makanan ringan ditangan kiri, dan dua buah box minuman hangat yang dibawanya di tangan sebelah kanan. Sehun menghampiriku dan kembali duduk di sebelahku.

"Luhannie hyung. Aku lupa tidak bertannya padamu kau ingin minuman apa. Jadi aku membelikan yang sama denganku _cappuccino_ hangat karena aku menyukainya dan beberapa camilan."

"Terimakasih Sehunnie. Aku juga menyukai _cappuccino_." Sehun menyodorkan _cappuccino_ hangat tadi padaku.

"Ah syukurlah kau juga menyukainya." Sehun menyesap _cappuccino_ hangatnya.

…

TBC

* * *

Untuk sekarang masih q up date segini dan baru ff ini aja. Secepetnya q up untuk yang lain. Sakit membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan cerita menarik untuk bahan ff ku. Aku harap reader-nim semua masih sabar nunggu ye. salam dari Keiko.


	3. THREE END

Tittle : Last Love

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Length **:** Three Shoot

Rated : T

 **WARNING! YAOI**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** mending gk usah baca!

 **Hunhan Born 11 Januari**

* * *

 **THREE**

* * *

Kami menunggu acara dimulai yang kira-kira kurang setengah jam lagi dihabiskan dengan obrolan-obrolan yang entah dari mana awalnya. Membahas beberapa hal mengenai diri masing-masing. Hingga pada suatu pertanyaan yang membuat wajahku memerah.

"Luhannie hyung. Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang?"

"Em.. aku.. aku.. sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehunnie jelek?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau terus saja mengataiku jelek. Aku ini tampan Luhannie cantik."

"Aish Sehun. Kenapa kau malah balik membahas hal lain sih. Jawab dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Em.. Sebenarnya, aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaan mu padaku."

"Em, entahlah Sehunnie. Aku belum yakin dengan perasaan ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Sehunnie?"

"Kau adalah orang yang terkadang begitu sulit untuk ku. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman dengan mu. Aku selalu saja merasa kesepian dan khawatir jika tidak ada dirimu di sekitarku maupun tidak mendengar kabarmu sehari saja. Dan..dan.."

"Dan apa Sehunnie?"

"Sepertinya ku menyukaimu, Luhannie hyung."

Entah mengapa saat Sehun berkata seperti itu. Hatiku sangat senang. Seakan jutaan volt listrik memenuhi seluruh tubuhku hingga megalir ke kepalaku dan membuatku serasa heng diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan detak jantung ku yang kian bergenderang dan berpacu dengan cepatnya.

"…" Aku tersenyum dengan sendunya setelah mendengar penjelan Sehun tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Luhannie hyung. Kenapa wajah mu memerah. Telinga mu juga? Apa kau benar-benar kedinginan?"

"Ah, ne.." Sehun segera melepaskan jaket bomber nya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Tidak usah Sehunnie. Nanti kau akan kedinginan."

"Ini tidak sedingin itu Luhannie hyung."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah kesini. Biarkan kita memakai syal ini bersama." Aku melilitkan ujung syal ku yang lain ke leher Sehun setelah dia mendekatkan duduknya di sebelahku.

Kembang api akan segera di nyalakan. Kami menghitung mundur pada hitungan ke sepuluh.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1 DOR.. DOR.. _Suara kembang api menggema menampakkan gemerlap api yang membentuk tulisan Heppy New Years 201-_

Aku memandang takjup rangakaian kembang api yang menampilkan berbagai bentuk dengan cantiknya di langit malam. Hingga aku tak sadar seseorang di sampingku ini tidak melihat ke arah kembang api di atas sana seperti yang aku lakukan. Melainkan ia memandangiku wajahku dengan teliti. Aku tersadar ketika bunyi kamera ponsel yang mengarah padaku. Dan seketika aku menoleh kea rah pelaku pemotretat tanpa ijin yang tepat berada di sebelahku dengan senyum mengembang sama seperti ku.

" _Cekrek."_ bunyi ponsel itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehunnie? Kenapa kau mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin." Aku pura-pura cemberut. Dan sekali lagi suara ponsel itu berbunyi.

" _Cekrek."_

"Sehunnie Jelek."

"Kau sangat cantik Luhannie hyung."

"Aish.. menyebalkan."

Aku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku, seketika kurasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan manis menempel tepat di atas bibir plum ku. Aku melotot karena tekejut dengan ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Tapi kemudian aku mengikuti permainannya dan memjamkan mata ikut menikmati permainan yang Sehun berikan.

Selang hampir 3 menit aku kehabisan nafas dan seketika aku mepuk dadanya, agar melepaskan pertautan kami. Tautan itupun lepas, sedikit tidak elit memang aku mengirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang terasa seperti kosong.

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"…" Aku pun merunduk karena malu.

Suasana terus menerus canggung sampai kami berdua pulang.

Flashback Off

Aku berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan menarik kursinya hingga ke dekat jendela. Kulihat keluar jendela kamar ku yang tepat mengarah ke jalan raya. Sorotan cahaya dari kembang api terlihat bergemerlapan di atas langit sana membawaku seolah kembali saat itu.

…

Hari ini adalah valentine day.. yap tepat tanggal 14 Februari. Sepulang dari kampus aku berjalan menuju halte bis. Aku melewati kedai bubble tea langganan yang biasah aku datangi. Entah dengan kedua sahabatku, atau dengan teman sekelasku, maupun saat dulu aku sering mengunjunginya dengan Sehun. Kulihat kedai itu di hias dengan pernak–pernik syarat akan valentine day seperti biasanya. Bahkan aku sempat membaca beberapa menu baru khusus untuk valentine day dengan bertemakan coklat.

Aku duduk di halte tempat biasa aku menunggu bis. Sekitar 5 menit aku menunggu bis datang dan aku segera menaikinya. Terlintas di otak ku sebuah kata " _chocolate"_. Membawaku kembali pada ingatan itu. Ingatan yang membuatku harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku yang telah ku yakini, yaitu cinta.

…

Flashback On

Pagi itu Do memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Karena hari ini ia ingin membuat coklat untuk namjachingu nya yaitu Kai. Karena besok adalah valentine day. Do meminta aku membantunya membuat coklat-coklat cantik sambil mengajariku cara membuat.

Kami berbelanja beberapa bahan, yang tentu saja aku hanya ikut membatu Do dengan mendorong trolli untuk membawa bahan-bahan yang akan dibeli. Aku mengikutinya kesana-kemari mengumpulkan bahan yang sudah ia catat di lembar daftar belanjaan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kami butuhkan. Kami pun pulang ke rumah Do untuk segera membuat itu.

Usai menyiapkan alat-alat membuat coklat cantik. Aku menyebutnya cantik karena Do sungguh sangat mahir membuat coklat itu terlihat indah di pandang mata dan rasanya juga tak kalah enak dengan penambahan toping-toping yang menggugah selera.

Do menyuruhku untuk membantunya membengaduk coklat yang sedang dipanaskan sedangkan dia menyiapkan cetakan dan beberapa toping beserta alat hiasnya. Aku mengikuti setiap instruksi yang Do berikan. Dia mengajariku dengan telaten. Selama hampir 3 jam tak terasa kami membuat coklat yang awalnya hanya coklat batangan, berubah menjadi coklat cantik dengan model seukuran genggaman tangan dan toping yang menghiasi bagian permukaanyan.

"Ini seperti ini, lalu seperti ini." Katanya. Saat Ia mengajariku bagaimana mengemas coklat-coklat itu ke dalam kardus yang juga tlah kami beli tadi. Kardus coklat itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna coklat tua polos. Do tadi tidak lupa membelikan sebuah pita berwarna cream untuk membuat sipul pita pada tengah kardus itu. Bahkan tangannya yang trampil menalikan pita itu menjadi bentuk kupu.

"Ini untuk mu. Berikan kepada seseorang yang special di hatimu."

"Bolehkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Hum.." Sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan ku. "Aku masih bisa mengemasnya lagi. Aku tadi juga membeli dua kardus dan pita yang berwana beda. Terimakasih karena kau membantuku hari ini Luhan ."

"Terimakasih juga Do ya." Aku pun bertimakasih pada Do yang telah mengajariku membuat coklat-coklat cantik dan memeluknya.

Aku pun pulang dengan senangnya setelah sampai di rumah. Coklat tadi kusimpan di lemari pendingin untuk ku berikan pada seseorang besok. Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Pagi ini semua tempat sepanjang jalan seakan merayakan valentine day dengan meriah. Bahkan berjajaran toko-toko dengan pernak-pernik bertemakan valentine day. Di perempatan jalan pun ada beberapa orang yang membagikan mawar merah untuk orang –orang yang melewati mereka.

Seharian kampus juga ramai. Beberapa mahasiswa popular mendapat coklat dan bunga mawar merah dari para penggemarnya. Bahkan aku saya yang merasa tidak popular sama sekali mendapat banya coklat entah aku tak tau dari mana saja. Alahasil tas ku penuh dengan coklat coklat.

Perkuliahan ku selesai sekitar pukul 13.40 KST. Aku segera pergi ke gedung jurusan musik berniat menemui Sehun untuk mengajaknya makan siang karena aku tahu jam segini Sehun juga sudah selesai kuliah. Kali ini aku tidak mengabarinya saat aku datang karena aku akan memberi kejutan untuknya.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat biasanya dia menungguku. Saat aku berniat mendatangai tempat itu. Dari kejauhan aku melihat gerombolan perempuan dan beberapa uke sedang mengerubungi seseorang, sepertinya mereka memang sedang memberikan sebuah coklat untuk seseorang yang tertutupi dengan tubuh orang-orang itu. Saat seseorang yang berada di depan orang yang dikerubungi itu pergi setelah memberikan coklat dan bunga pada orang tersebut. Dan disanalah aku melihat Sehun yang daritadi aku cari-cari. Hatiku sedikit ciut saat ku lihat Sehun membawa banya coklat. Coklat yang ku bawa dan rencananya akan ku berikan pada Sehun dengan segera aku sembunyikan dengan berbalik badan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sebelum Sehun tau aku ada di sini.

Setelah itu aku berbalik dan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun sedikit kaget saat melihatku berdiri di hadapannya. Di sisi-sisi sehun ada Chanyeol dan Kai yang sepertinya juga mendapat banyak coklat dari para fansnya.

"Wow.. tenyata penggemarmu banyak sekali ya Sehunah." Aku sedikit kesal melihat coklat-coklat itu. -_-

"Ah, Luhannie hyung. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalo kau kesini."

"Hihihi, aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Tumben-tumbennya kau memberi kejutan."

"Hihihi."

"Ow iya apa kau mau?" Sehun menawarkan coklat-coklatnya.

"Bolehkah?" Aku menyeringai tanda jika coklat-coklat itu tidak berate apapun untuk Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan kau bisa mengambilnya semua." Sehun memasukkan coklat-coklat itu ke dalam sebuah paperbag yang entah apa isinya dari fans nya menjadi satu.

"Terimakasih Sehunnie."

"Sama-sama Luhannie hyung. Oh iya, apa kau sudah lapar hyung?"

"Iya, ayo makan!"

Kami pun makan di kantin kampus. Tak lama setelah itu kami pulang bersama dengan menggunakan bis seperti biasah.

Di dalam bus aku memperhatikan sesekali kea rah Sehun lagi. Karena dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya mengapa pandangan Sehun menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Kami duduk bersebelahan hingga aku terpergok oleh Sehun memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu, Luhannie hyung?"

"Aniya.." Aku mengelak.

"Bilang saja aku ganteng."

"Ckckck.. aniya. Kau Oh Sehun Jelek…" Menekenkan kata jelek di akhir kalimat dan menjulurkan lidah ku untuknya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah bibir halus mencium bibir ku agar aku berhenti mengoceh.

"Oh Sehun.."

"Maaf Luhannie hyung. Jangan marah, ne?"

"…" Pipiku lagi-lagi bersemburat merah hingga ke telinga.

"Hyung. Kau tidak marah kan? Aku tidak akan mengulai lagi. Aku janji."

"Hemz. Aku pegang janjimu."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan mu."

"Hem, dengan ku?"

"Iya, dengan mu. Apa ada masalah?"

"Hyung sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal pada mu." Serasa ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa Sehunnie. Tidak usah berbelit-belit."

"Hyung, aku sempat bercerita padamu bahwa aku ingin melanjutkan belajarku ke luar negeri."

"Ne Sehunnie, kau sudah pernah bercerita padaku."

"Dan aku sempat mendaftar di University Of London."

"…"

"Aku di terima untuk melanjutkan study ku disana." Aku tercekat mendengar penuturannya.

"…"

"Aku akan berangkat akhir minggu ini." Dan kata-kata final darinya seakan menghantam diriku hingga ke dasar. Mataku mencari-cari celah kebohongan atau candaan yang biasa kami lakukan. Namun nihil tak bisa ku temukan sama sekali setitik kebohongan apapun di dalam binary matanya yang tajam.

"…"

"Hyung, Komohon katakana sesuatu. Mungkin kau bisa menghentikanku untuk tidak pergi dan membatalkan beasiswa itu." Dia terlihat frustasi karena aku sama sekali tak memberi respon atas penyataannya barusan. Lama aku terdiam. Halte berikutnya juga sudah terlihat. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa panggilan kesayangan kami juga telah hilang dalam percakapan terakhir di bis ini.

"Sehun-ah. Apapun keputusan mu, dan segala hal yang memang ingin kau raih. Lakukanlah. Aku tidak berhak menghalangi jalan mu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk mu. Aku hanya bisa mendo'a kan yang terbaik untuk mu. Pergilah. Selamat tinggal Sehun. Ow iya aku lupa. Selamat valentine day Sehun-ah." Bertepatan dengan itu bis yang aku tumpangi itu berhenti di halte yang jarak daritempat itu ke rumah kira-kira hanya 2 blok. Aku turun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung setelah menyerahkan sebungkus coklat yang kemarin aku buat bersama Do, mengabaikan ungkapan Sehun yang belum sempat aku dengar.

Yeah, aku melepasnya pergi dengan membawa setengah hati ku bersamanya.

Flashback Off

Hari valentine yang menyisakan luka dan kekosongan hingga kini.

…

Hari ini adalah acara kelulusan ku bertepatan dengan diterimanya aku bekerja di salah satu galeri seni terbesar di Seoul. Sungguh senangnya diriku bisa langsung bekerja tanpa harus menunggu panggilan-panggilan di perusahaan yang aku lamar.

Tanpa menunda-nuda, aku langsung bekerja di galeri seni keesokan hari setelah aku diwisuda. Aku sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja. Sebelum aku bekerja, kami, maksudku aku dan beberapa pekerja baru mendapat pelatihan dasar sebelum benar-benar bekerja di galeri seni. Beruntungnya aku yang biasa menangani hal seperti ini seperti acara pameran seni yang sering kami adakan. Karena hal itu membuatku terlatih dalam menghadapi pekerjaan seperti ini. Disini bahkan aku juga diberi ijin untuk memamerkan karya ku sendiri yang menurut pemimpim perusahan galeri seni ini cukup menarik dan sayang apa bila karya ku hanya disimpan. Jadi kata lain, aku tidak hanya bekerja untuk menerangkan karya-karya yang dipamerkan disana layaknya tourguid. Tetapi aku juga merupakan salah satu seniman yang ikut ambil bagian dalam pameran karya seni di galeri ini.

Saat aku sedang sibuk menerangkan beberapa karya seni yang dipajang di etalase galeri ini. Seeorang dengan suara familiar yang sangat aku hafal siapa pemilik suara itu, memnggil namaku.

"Luhan hyung."

Seketika aku menoleh ke belakang. Kedua mataku langsung mendapati sorotan mata tajam bak mata elang. Seketika aku meminta ijin pada pengunjung galeri seni untuk permisi, dan meminta Lao An menggaantikan posisi ku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau ada disini." Sambil membekap bibir ku dengan kedua tangan, seakan tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapanku dan aku menghampirinya. Kupercepat langkahku berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ini memang benar aku, hyung. Oh Sehun."

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Aku langsung menubrukkan tubuhku ke arahnya, saat di merentangkan tangannya seakan mengundang ku datang ke pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian kurasa pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhku. Aku meneteskan air mata, dan seakan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku temui hari ini.

"Percayalah hyung. Aku merindukan mu."

"Aku juga." Aku sedikit terisak.

"Hyung. Jangan menangis. Aku sudah disini. Aku ingin mengungkapkan kata yang selama ini tak pernah bisa aku ungkapkan." Mendengar perkataannya membuatku mendongakkan wajah ku kea rah wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Hyung. Maaf karena aku pergi dari mu. Setiap detik, menit, jam, bahkan hari, aku selalu memikirkan mu. Sekarang aku kembali, hanya untuk mu. Hyung, aku mencintai mu."

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Sehun."

…

End

* * *

Mian kalo endingnya g' greget ya.

Ini sebenarnya cerita aslinya hurt. Dan cerita ini juga berkiblat dari kisah idup gw sendiri. Karena kemarin ada yang coment n gk setuju kalo ff ini bakalan dibikin hurt. Ya jadi gw berusaha ngubah alurnya biar heppy end. Cz jujur gw kagak suka sad ending. thanks udah mau baca n review. apalagi ngasih foll n fav.


End file.
